The Weeping Camel
|weapon= |armor=yes |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |container= |consumable= |mount= |faction=+6 Khal Diplomatic Prestige |repeatable= |reqfaction= |presence= }} Objective *Glean Lore from Shankada *Make the Camel Weep Convince Shankada's camel Tabutabu to tend to her calf. Interview Shankada for lore that might lend insight to this problem. Armorer Shankada can be found to the northwest of Mina. Return to Mina when finished. Locations *Shankada and Tabutabu *Mina Zeya Rewards *Pouch of Beryl Dust x3 *Cat's Eye Stone *Reasonable Gloves Starting Dialogue "Well!" says Mina. "We have had our fun here, but I think it's time for you to go try to solve a real world problem with your words." "Shankada has a camel named Tabutabu that just gave birth to a calf. The birth was difficult, and Tabutabu refuses to take care of her baby. The calf will die if the mother doesn't tend to him soon. I know this sounds a little funny, but I want you to get the camel to acknowledge her calf. Talk to Shankada first. She may have some insight to lend." Additional Dialogue Glean Lore from Shankada *Shankada Ammatjeh "Shankada," you say respectfully. "I'm told that you know many of the old stories." "Why yes, young one," she says eyeing you. "I know a bit of that." You say, "Well, I am trying to help your camel, Tabutabu. Do you know any old lore that might help me? Or have any general advice?" "I suppose anything you know, you've mostly likely already tried yourself, though..." you say. "Not quite," says Shankada thoughtfully. "Not quite all that, In fact, there is one tradition I know of that I myself am, well, unable to make any use of." "Oh?" you ask eagerly. "What's that?" "Well," she says, smiling, "there's a story that says if you sing a mother camel the right song, she will weep and become overcome with so much emotion that she will be driven past selfish constraints." "So why can't you sing this song yourself?" "Because my voice could skim the apint off of our fine Embassy," says Shankada with a grin. "I don't think you need to be the world's greatest singer, but the moment I start up a note, that camel turns and runs." "you have a pleasant enough voice," Shankada says to you. "I think Tabutabu will listen to your song." Shankada teaches you the ancient camel weeping song. Make Tabutabu Weep *Tabutabu "Hello there girl," you say. "What's wrong? Why won't you take care of your calf?" Tabutabu just stares at you, snorts, and lets out a low belch. "He's not going to survive very long without your milk, you know," you tell her. Tabutabu opens her big lips wide and lets out a long, low screech, then snorts at you. "Do you really intend to abandon him?" you ask. Tabutabu sneezes straight into your face. Ech! Camel sneeze! Having no other approach, you take Shankada's advice. Thinking hard, you try to remember the song she taught you. You begin to sign a low, ancient melody. Tabutabu looks at you reluctantly. Tabutabu seems taken with the song, listening to you intently. Tabutabu lets out a low, mournful moan, and tears stream out of her eyes. Concluding Dialogue "The camel started weeping?" asks Mina. "you don't say...Well, Shankada is certainly a treasure trove of obscure lore." "you see what a variety of accomplishments can come with diplomatic maneuvers?" Mina asks. "I'll set you out on a few more before I let you go and take on the intrigue of Khal on your own." Detailed Information Shankada Ammatjeh *location: Khal * :1 Agreeable Lie.jpg Good point.JPG Common ground.JPG Laugh at nothing.JPG Tabutabu *location: Khal * :1 Disarming Stink.JPG Snotty Sneeze.JPG Spit in the opponent's face.JPG Known Issues Tabutabu will not give you a parley option if the calf is not present. It takes a few minutes for the calf to respawn.